


Lo Desconocido

by Yabanned



Category: Loveless
Genre: Batalla, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabanned/pseuds/Yabanned
Summary: En búsqueda de respuestas, Ritsuka Aoyagi ha terminado atrapado en la Academia de las Siete Voces junto a su Luchador, Soubi Agatsuma. Mientras esperan una oportunidad  para encarar a los miembros de Séptima Luna y averiguar la suerte del hermano mayor de Ritsuka, ambos tienen que someterse a las normas de la academia y lidiar con otras parejas en entrenamiento.





	Lo Desconocido

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí originalmente en 2009 para un concurso, pero no lo envié. En 2016 resolví revisarlo para mandarlo a otro concurso, esta vez si lo envié y gané, lo que me dio un descuento en la boleta del evento de este año. No soy muy aficionada al yaoi, pero Loveless es una serie que va más allá de su género <3

–Ritsuka, es mejor que no camines hacia atrás, podrías caerte.

Soubi recibió el sonido del obturador de la cámara por toda respuesta. Avanzando sin mirar atrás, Ritsuka chequeó la foto, frunció el ceño y volvió a apuntarle, agachando sus orejas de gato. Qué testarudo era. Ni siquiera el inmenso fastidio que le producía el tener que permanecer en la Academia de las Siete Voces podía frenar su manía de fabricar memorias. 

–Ritsuka.  
–No me voy a caer.

Soubi bajó la mirada para organizar sus pensamientos. Sabía que Ritsuka se sentía cada día más agobiado por el encierro, por la larga espera sin respuestas y el juego cruel al que tenía que someterse mientras tanto. Oyó el obturador otra vez y luego un grito ahogado. Ritsuka se había tropezado.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Soubi se adelantó de una zancada, abrazó a Ritsuka con un brazo para sostenerlo, con la otra mano atrapó la cámara que volaba por el aire; esquivó de un salto el pie causante de todo el incidente y se afirmó en el suelo un par de metros más allá. Los dos pícaros, un hombre y una niña, estaban sentados en el suelo a un lado del corredor, había sido por mera distracción que no los habían visto antes. Sin embargo, la zancadilla había sido intencional, y les estaba sacando a los pillos unas buenas carcajadas.

–¿Si viste eso, Rino? –dijo ella, abrazándose el estómago de la risa.  
–Perfectamente, Sora –contestó él mientras se daba palmadas en una pierna.  
–¿Por qué hicieron eso? –reclamó Ritsuka, forcejeando para liberarse del abrazo de Soubi, sin éxito–, ¿qué les pasa?  
–¿Y qué importa? –dijo el hombre, recobrando la compostura–, ya pasó.

Soubi soltó a Ritsuka y guardó la cámara en el bolsillo de su gabardina de piel. Sora, la chiquilla, era una exhibición de accesorios de colores neón, con labios verdes y ojos de un color indefinido detrás de lentes de contacto rosas. Habría sido fácil creer que llevaba una peluca, tan estridente era el color violeta de su cabello, si no fuera por las orejas de lince, del mismo color, que sobresalían de su cabeza. Por su parte, Rino, varios años mayor que ella, ya no llevaba orejas ni cola sino una perforación en la nariz y una sonrisa torcida, adornada por un grill dental cobrizo.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –les preguntó, mientras Ritsuka le sacaba la cámara del abrigo y la guardaba en su estuche, refunfuñando entre dientes.  
–Careless –contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros para añadirle sorna a su respuesta–, a quienes no importa nada.  
–Cómo se nota –dijo Ritsuka en mal tono y les dio la espalda–, Soubi, vámonos.  
–¡Soubi! –exclamó Sora, como recordando–, Agatsuma Soubi, “el mejor luchador”.  
–¿Así que tienes un nuevo Sacrificio? –agregó Rino–, que lástima, el anterior era todo un ejemplo a seguir, ¡no le importabas para nada!

Ante la nueva ola de carcajadas, Ritsuka tomó a Soubi por la manga y lo haló sin comentar nada hasta que llegaron a un jardín. Una vez allí, lo soltó y miró hacia la ventana que daba al corredor donde habían estado. Sora, bebiendo un jugo en caja, los miraba con gesto burlón.

–¿Ritsuka? –se aventuró Soubi, al notar que él, con la respiración agitada, no se animaba a hablar.  
–¿Es verdad lo que dijeron sobre Seimei? –respondió él–, ¡Soubi!  
–No soy quién para responder.

Se miraron un momento, Ritsuka ofuscado y Soubi adolorido. Sora tiró la caja de juego por la ventana, rompiendo la tensión.

–¿Por qué todos aquí se toman su nombre de manera tan literal? –se quejó Ritsuka, recogiendo la caja–, si se llaman Sleepless, no duermen, si se llaman Fearless, son masoquistas –con un suspiro hondo, botó la caja en el lugar debido, y se volvió hacia Soubi con gesto muy decidido–, el día que conozca a Smartless, si es que existe, me van a dar náuseas –agregó, y a Soubi se le escapó una risita–, ¡no es gracioso!  
–Lo siento –respondió él, tapándose la boca para disimular.

Ritsuka bajó las orejas. Su cola de gato, larga y negra, se movía de un lado a otro. Soubi lo miró con gesto ligeramente preocupado, pero él no se dio cuenta. Ambos sabían, aunque no lo comentaran, que había Battle Royale al día siguiente; Soubi temía que parejas enloquecidas como Careless fueran a buscarlos, intentando hacerse un nombre al vencer al Luchador de Seimei Aoyagi, así tuvieran que pasar por encima de Ritsuka, su hermano menor, para conseguirlo. Ritsuka, quien ni siquiera escuchaba todavía la activación de los campos de batalla.

–Mañana no pienso salir de mi habitación –dijo este, distrayéndolo de sus preocupaciones–, no pienso demostrarle nada a nadie.  
–Te quiero, Ritsuka.  
–Cállate.

Aunque permanecer en la habitación no era garantía de nada, Soubi sintió alivio de poder, al menos, prever quien se acercaría durante el Battle Royale y prepararse para ello. Por precaución, al día siguiente le llevó la cena a Ritsuka, tal que no tuviera que bajar al comedor y dejarse ver, y se aseguró de no ser observado, para evitar que nuevas parejas se enteraran de su ubicación. Cuando se anunció el inicio del entrenamiento, las cosas parecían tranquilas. Como Ritsuka se entretenía viendo las fotos de su cámara, pareció un buen momento para abrir la ventana y fumarse un cigarrillo.

–Esta foto me gusta –comentó Ritsuka, señalando una en la que Soubi miraba al suelo, como afligido, frente a un rosal cargado de flores. Faltaba solo una mariposa azul.  
–La tomaste sin decirme.  
–Cuando te aviso sonríes, y estas no son memorias felices.

Soubi le ocultó la cara a Ritsuka y terminó su cigarrillo, viendo a la gente pelear afuera. Apagó la colilla contra el muro exterior, cruzó la habitación para botarla en la caneca y luego se devolvió para cerrar la ventana antes de que se colara más frío. Cuando estaba a un par de metros, Sora y Rino entraron de un salto, riendo para anunciar su entrada triunfal. Seguro habían trepado a un árbol cercano y esperado a que Soubi les diera campo para atacar.

–¡Ustedes! –exclamó Ritsuka, mientras Soubi se interponía entre él y los intrusos–, ¡largo de aquí, esta es mi habitación!  
–Es tiempo de batalla, Loveless –respondió Sora–, ¿o cómo es que se llaman ustedes?  
–Beloved más Loveless supongo que da al menos un poco de Love –contestó Rino, pasando la lengua por el grill de sus dientes– ¿partida?  
–¡Partida! –contestó Sora– ¡los reto a una batalla de hechizos!

Soubi se acercó más a Ritsuka. No dejaba de ser una sorpresa que Sora fuera la Luchadora y Rino su Sacrificio, pero Ritsuka estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como el campo de batalla se extendía en su propio cuarto como para pensar en ello. Soubi inició el sistema de batalla.

–Empieza solo defendiendo –le indicó Ritsuka, notándolo especialmente alterado–, recuerda que no quiero probarle nada a nadie.  
–¿Me quieres, Ritsuka?  
–¿A qué viene eso?  
– _¡Silencio!_ –Sora acababa de lanzar su primer ataque, sin dar espera. Ritsuka sintió cómo se aprisionaba el aire en sus oídos, causándole dolor–, nubla sus conciencias.  
– _Risa:_ Defiende contra la indiferencia -dijo Soubi, y el hechizo se rompió.

Ritsuka sacudió la cabeza. Culpaba a Soubi por haberlo introducido al mundo de las batallas de hechizos, pero al tiempo agradecía poder contar con su experiencia. Lo aturdía el contraste entre lo inofensiva que se veía la contienda, más parecida a un intercambio de ingenio poético que a otra cosa, y lo dolorosa que era en realidad, por lo que dudaba poder dirigir una batalla en serio, al menos en el futuro cercano.

– _Silencio, silencio, silencio_ –insistió Sora–, ¡cállales la boca!  
–Nada sirve contra la _risa_ que inunda el corazón.  
–Te está dejando atacar –indicó Rino–, prueba algo más físico.  
– _Oscuridad:_ Envuélvelos y ahógales.  
– _Luz:_ Desde el interior ilumina los trances profundos –Soubi miró a Ritsuka de soslayo–, ¿estás bien? Avanzarán todo lo que se los permitas.  
–Atácalos con calor –respondió Ritsuka, aturdido. Odiaba esa Academia y sus métodos retorcidos, ¿por qué su nombre no podía ser Violenceless en vez de Loveless?  
– _Fuego:_ La vida es un estallido de llamas.  
– _¡Restricción!_

Ante los asombrados ojos de Ritsuka, las llamas azotaron a Rino, quien sólo se cubrió con los brazos. ¿Por qué no lo defendía? Las cadenas de la restricción que había conjurado Sora lo envolvieron con fuerza, regresándolo a la realidad.

–¡No nos sueltes! –le indicó a Soubi–, ¡restríngelos también!  
– _Restricción._  
–No me importa lo que hagas –dijo Rino, mientras las cadenas los apresaban a él como tentáculos– Sora, te dejo por tu cuenta.  
– _Roca:_ Fija sus piernas al suelo.  
– _Magma:_ Al calor de la vida, hasta lo más duro se disuelve, rompiendo toda atadura –cuando se soltó la restricción, Ritsuka tomó todo el aire que pudo.

La batalla pareció prolongarse indefinidamente. Sora atacaba muy rápido, ya que no dependía de Rino para recibir instrucciones, y este resistía ataque tras ataque, que Ritsuka moderaba, angustiado por hacerle algún daño mayor. Para él era evidente que Careless contaba con que al enemigo sí le importase el hecho de que el Sacrificio no fuera defendido ni considerado en lo más mínimo, pero eso no hacía más fácil comandar ataques en su contra. Saber que siempre iba a dar en el blanco le dificultaba disparar. Para colmo de males, Rino se burlaba en su dolor, simulando tener orejas de gato con gestos de las manos y sacándoles la lengua.

– _Hielo:_ Que caiga en granizo y en avalancha –atacó Sora.  
– _Lo desconocido:_ El hielo se derrite ante su calor.

Ritsuka percibió que Soubi lo miraba con complicidad. Entendió que tenía una idea y ahora él, vapuleado como estaba tras los continuos ataques de Sora y perturbado como se sentía por su indiferencia, debía descifrarla para ganar.

– _Lo desconocido_ –repitió Sora, deteniéndose un momento, por fin–, ¿usar algo tan ambiguo es legal?  
–¿Qué importa? –respondió Rino entre jadeos– ¡restríngelos!

Sora cumplió la orden de su Sacrificio en un instante. Ritsuka se sintió agonizar cuando las horribles correas se cerraron de nuevo alrededor de sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello.

– _Lo desconocido_ ciega al enemigo y lo sume en pesadillas–insistió Soubi.  
– _El Hierro_ los aprisiona –replicó Sora.

Rino y Ritsuka gritaron al tiempo. Uno ya no podía ver la realidad, al otro una horrible sensación le corroía el cuerpo, como si el hierro, líquido, helado, empezara a invadir sus venas y sus huesos. Las correas le escocían sobe la piel, y tenía frío. Miró hacia arriba, Soubi sangraba por su cicatriz. Le apretó la mano un poco.

–Soubi, defiéndenos –le pidió con la voz entrecortada. Rino gritó de nuevo, Sora no se inmutaba– no hagas como ellos, Soubi.

Soubi atrajo a Ritsuka hacia su cuerpo, y se inclinó sobre él.

–Tú conoces lo que es desconocido para ellos, Ritsuka –le susurró, levantándole la cara con delicadeza y esbozando una sonrisa–, _¡lo desconocido!_ –repitió en voz alta, y Ritsuka, en medio del dolor, sintió un alivio suave en el pecho; creyó entender– tú sabes qué es lo que se le escapa al enemigo y derrite el hierro de su lanza, lo desconocido para aquellos carcomidos por la indiferencia, que forma un refugio contra la apatía, en el que crece una fuerza esperanzada.  
–¡ _Plomo_ , lluvias de plomo helado, nada es suficiente!  
–Muéstrame lo desconocido, déjalo que brille y les limite su poder.

Tomando fuerza de donde no tenía, Ritsuka se empinó y besó a Soubi en la boca. Él sonrió y se inclinó para hacer el beso más profundo, obligándolo con dulzura a abrir un poco más, a abandonarse solo un poco más. El ataque de Sora nunca llegó. Ritsuka se sentía incómodo, pero las cadenas aflojaban, dándole un alivio que sabía a felicidad. Todo lo que había dicho Careless era mentira, el otro sí importaba, a Seimei le había importado Soubi en su momento, antes de que lo consumieran las llamas.

– _Fuerza_ esperanzada que anida en lo profundo, un amor real que abate con su calor inmortal a las estatuas –dijo Soubi, deshaciendo el beso, pronunciando su hechizo final.

Las cadenas se rompieron, todos los hechizos de Sora cedieron.

–Demonios, ¡¿Qué…?! –exclamó ella, y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.  
–Niña, para ya, nosotros hemos ganado –la detuvo Soubi, sosteniendo a Ritsuka quien, tembloroso, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sora lo miró sin comprender mientras el campo de batalla se deshacía– tu Sacrificio está inconsciente.  
–¡Maldito Rino! –gritó ella, viéndolo furiosa– ¡su deber es resistir, solo sirve para eso!  
–Los Sacrificios son los A…  
–Deja ya, no tiene caso –intervino Ritsuka con voz temblorosa, mientras Soubi lo miraba, confundido por la interrupción, y al verlo cansado lo alzaba en brazos–, les sigue siendo desconocido, así será siempre –agregó, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Soubi, apretándola un poco contra el cuello peludo de la gabardina. Qué bien se sentía la tibieza de ese abrigo en su cara.  
–Te quiero, Ritsuka –dijo Soubi, mordiéndole una oreja con pícara suavidad.  
–Cállate y coge la cámara, nos vamos a otro cuarto –respondió Ritsuka, y luego miró a Sora, quien seguía parada allí, sin mirar a Rino y sin creer que hubiesen perdido la batalla–, pasen la noche aquí.  
–¿Qué?  
–Rino no se puede mover.  
–Adiós, Careless –dijo Soubi, acomodó ligeramente a Ritsuka y, tomando la cámara de la mesa, se lo llevó. Sora los vio desaparecer, y luego se inclinó junto a Rino.  
–Me importa un carajo que no te puedas mover, nos vamos de aquí –le increpó, y se volvió a parar–. Eres un bueno para nada.

Rino no se movió. Sora, furiosa, se fue dando un portazo y lo dejó solo.


End file.
